Evangelion Threesome
by A White Guy
Summary: Recently, Rei and Shinji took in Asuka as one of their own. Now the three are about to get intimate in more than a few ways. Anonymously requested, contains fem!Shinji, AU content, futas, and LOTS of boobage!
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous request with fem!Shinji, futa, and lots of boobage. You've been warned.**

* * *

The sound of quiet footsteps was heard throughout the hallway as Asuka made her way to the other girls' bedroom. Ever since she had been approached by Rei and Shinji, she felt safer and more secure. It didn't take long to call them her friends, and eventually build enough trust in them to move in with them when disaster struck her own life. Funny how one destructive act of vandalism to a person's apartment can make a girl feel unsafe. Rei and Shinji were too kind accepting Asuka into their home.

She just hoped they wouldn't mind sharing a room now that her nightmares came back.

Asuka spent the last two nights with hardly any sleep. She was almost positive everyone else noticed despite her denial. Her teachers had asked if she was okay, her peers at school kept asking her about it, and even the personnel at NERV suggested she take a day off. She didn't, of course, she was still too stubborn. She opened the door to the sisters' bedroom. Of course they were fast asleep. They didn't get nightmares. The queen size bed could easily fit both of them. Rei and Shinji slept on opposite sides, both completely under the covers, save for their heads, facing each other as they slept. Rei hardly made a sound, while Shinji breathed heavily as her chest rose up and down. Asuka walked inside the room and, as if on instinct, lifted the covers, climbing into bed with them, close enough to Shinji that she could feel safe, but not so close they were touching. It didn't take long for her to finally relax and get some shuteye.

Shinji awoke with a startle, sitting up on her bed as her shoulder-length hair flew all over the place. She wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead, wondering why it was suddenly so hot in there. She got her answer when she stretched her legs, feeling not one, but two pairs of legs. She turned to where Rei still slept peacefully, then to her other side to see there was a little visitor. Asuka had one arm stretched across the pillows with the other behind her head, with her mouth wide open and her hair in a tangled mess.

Oh yeah, and her double D breasts nearly popping out from her now stretched-out shirt.

Shinji's penis instantly got hard, seeing the slightest pink of her nipples crawling their way out of Asuka's sleepwear. She knew she probably shouldn't, but Shinji crawled in closer, sitting right next to Asuka's sleeping form. Carefully, Shinji lowered the top of Asuka's pajamas enough for her luscious breasts to pop out, giving Shinji a full view of Asuka's hidden goods. It took a few seconds for them to stop bouncing, but it felt much longer to Shinji, everything happening in slow motion. As they bounced, her eyes followed Asuka's nipples. And when they stopped, everything around them were out of her vision.

Shinji's fingers pinched Asuka's left nipple, twisting it around, without Asuka doing so much as twitch.

 _She really must be tired_ , Shinji thought to herself.

The pinkness of her nipples became a deeper shade of red the more they were pinched. Shinji's penis grew harder the more Asuka's shapely breasts melted like putty in her hands. She rotated them around as she felt Asuka in her purest form, while Shinji herself was at the point of getting wet.

Until she heard Asuka moaning and adjusting herself.

And then open her eyes.

Shinji jumped back when she saw Asuka looking right at him, eyes half-open, but clearly awake and aware of what was just happening. Shinji felt her heartbeat increase dramatically as Asuka started to come around.

"Why...why did you stop?" Asuka asked groggily.

"...whaaat?" Shinji asked, "Were you awake all this time?"

Not the whole time," Asuka replied sleepily, "Just the last few moments. But why did you stop? I liked it..."

"You...you did?" asked Shinji.

"Yes," Asuka replied, "Please don't stop."

Shinji literally pinched herself to see if she had been dreaming. When she came to the realization that she was not, she was confident in resuming her activities with Asuka's breasts. Namely playing with them. Both girls moaned in delight as plump flesh from Asuka's breasts melded in between Shinji's fingers as he squeezed them. Asuka felt her panties get wet and her nipples get harder with every squeeze from Shinji, absorbing the warmth of Shinji's hands fondling her. Asuka nearly yelped when she felt Shinji's teeth on her nipples. She started nibbling on one nipple while pinching the other, sending waves of bliss throughout Asuka's body. Feeling how soft the nipple was on her teeth, Shinji opened further and placed her lips around Asuka's nipples like a baby would for a pacifier. By now, Asuka's moans could be heard through the walls.

"Yes! Yes!" she moaned continually.

Unbeknownst to them, though, their moans had awoken Rei, and though she did not physically move, her eyelids were partially open, watching the action play out in front of her. She did not show them she was awake, nor did she move an inch. She enjoyed the show too much to interrupt. Though she herself felt the same wetness in between her legs as Asuka, she did nothing to satisfy it except watch.

But how she longed for the same action with Shinji. And Asuka as well.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

One month later, the girls took a weekend off to go to the hot springs in the next town over. They didn't explain why to anybody, only that the stress of being EVA pilots piles on after a while. It wasn't exactly untrue, but not the whole truth either.

Shinji and Asuka had grown closer since that night last month, and were hoping to get some alone time there. Rei, however, wanted to pursue her own interests, namely Shinji. She knew how strange it would feel for her if she knew how badly she wanted her boobs.

Rei had been sitting alone with Shinji in the springs alone, but before she could even initiate conversation, Asuka came back with a bottle of wine and some shot glasses.

"How did you get those?" Shinji asked her.

"Batting eyelashes at the bartender," Asuka replied, setting down the bottle and getting in the springs in between the two girls, just after removing her robes, "He didn't even bother asking my age, he just gave it right over."

"Nice," Shinji said.

Asuka poured each of the girls a glass as they toasted to their time off. While Rei drank hers more slowly, Asuka and Shinji downed their first glass within seconds, pouring another one immediately after. The two spent their time talking to each other, secretly hoping Rei would get tired and go to bed. It did not, however, look like that was going to happen, despite how quiet she had been the past few minutes.

"Is everything okay, Rei?" asked Shinji.

"I'm fine, Shinji," Rei replied meekly.

Shinji took her word for it and continued chatting up Asuka. About an hour had passed and Rei had only a few glasses of wine, actually relaxing in the springs like they were meant to be for. Shinji and Asuka were smashed out of their minds. Whatever inside jokes they had been telling before were now just slurred one-liners. The two had practically been humping each other, which uncharacteristically made Rei want to smash something or someone.

"[Hic] I, uh, I think I'm gonna head up to the room real quick," Asuka said blushing, "Meet me up there, k?"

"K," Shinji slurred.

Asuka stumbled with every step, not even walking a straight line. She had not even bothered putting her robe back on, she simply walked nude back inside the inn. Rei noticed how Shinji looked at the girl with lustful eyes. Even while sober, Shinji made a habit of watching Asuka lustfully wherever she went, and Asuka to Shinji.

"Well, see you back up in the room," Shinji said.

"Sure..." Rei said dejectedly.

Rei sadly watched as Shinji's jet black hair was practically matted onto her shoulders and forehead from both the water and the heat. That would explain why she had been perspiring while in the water. And the wine would explain why Shinji suddenly stumbled while walking back towards the room.

"Shinji!" Rei cried.

Rei jumped out immediately and held Shinji up, whose head was nearly done in by the stone floors.

"I-I'm fine, Rei," Shinji stammered.

"No you're not," Rei said, "I'm not letting you walk back by yourself."

Rei knelt down and wrapped her arms under Shinji's bare legs, picking her up and carrying her on her back.

"Really, I'm fine," Shinji said.

"I'm not taking that chance," Rei told her.

In just one second, Rei realized how little she thought this through. Both girls were naked, and Shinji's breasts were pressing into Rei's bare back. Though Shinji could only subconsciously tell how hard her nipples were getting, Rei felt them fully and completely.

 _Her boobs!_ Rei thought, _They're touching me!_

It's not like she didn't want it, though. She was technically feeling them. Just not with her own two hands. Of course, Shinji, on the other hand, found use for _her_ hands. In her drunken stupor, she slumped her arms over Rei's shoulders and grabbed Rei's breasts. Rei immediately turned beat red as Shinji giggled.

"Wow, Asuka's going to be sooooo jealous," Shinji slurred, "Yours are even bigger than hers!"

"Oh...t-thanks," Rei said.

Rei felt giddy inside. Even if she wasn't sober, they said being drunk revealed subconscious desires. Did that mean Shinji wanted Rei the way Rei wanted Shinji?

"Shinji, does that mean...?"

Rei's question was left unanswered. The only response was the sound of Shinji snoring into the nape of Rei's neck, having passed out while being piggybacked.

"If she pukes on me, I'm dropping her right on the spot," Rei told herself.

Thankfully, it never came to that. Rei was able to successfully carry Shinji up the stairs and back to the room the three of them shared. The only light coming in, save for the small sliver of moonlight through the gap of the window curtain, was from the bathroom right next to their respective futons. Rei passed by the open door on her way to Shinji's futon, seeing Asuka's head in the toilet bowl and the rest of her body slumped over it. Now Rei knew why Asuka never came back down.

"I'm _not_ cleaning her up," Rei muttered.

Rei turned and slowly dropped Shinji onto her futon, the latter falling flat on her back. Rei sat on top of Shinji, knowing she wouldn't wake up, and placed her hands on Shinji's breasts. She squeezed her fingers into the squishy round flesh without Shinji stirring. No matter how tightly Rei squeezed Shinji's breasts, she would not wake up.

Rei took her fingers and lightly pinched the tip of Shinji's hardened nipple. Shinji started moaning in her sleep, making Rei's nipples hard as well. And that wasn't the only thing, either...only now when Shinji's penis got hard did Rei realize that when she sat on her, her penis was right in between her legs. And it was getting even harder against the warmth of Rei's snatch.

"Oh god," Rei moaned, "Shinji..."

Rei's fingers flicked the tops of Shinji's nipples, making her breasts go up and fall down, go up and fall down, repeatedly as Shinji got harder while asleep. Rei cried out as both girls started cumming. She felt Shinji's cum squirt out onto her thighs as her grip on Shinji's breasts tightened the harder she grinded. Rei fell backwards, almost hitting her head on the end table as she collapsed onto the floor.

Shinji squirted out one last string of cum that landed in between Rei's cleavage. Rei looked down and saw as the gooey substance dripped down in between her breasts. It was the last thing she remembered before she too passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, finally I can get this one finished. And now that I have more time on my hands (at least for a while) I hope I can finish my other requests soon as well.**

* * *

Two days later, all three girls were at the mall, walking in perfect formation. Rei stood between Asuka and Shinji as the three walked in silence doing a little window shopping. This was pretty much the last hour and a half, aside from a few moments of "Hi" or "Let's go in here". Other than that, the three of them were unsure of what to say to each other.

Shinji didn't remember much after she was being piggybacked to their room by Rei. Hell, she barely remembered what happened once Asuka walked off after drinking the wine. All she remembered was waking up completely naked with Rei passed out on the floor nearby, her chest and legs dripping in cum. She couldn't quite remember, but she was certain they had done _something_ in their drunken stupor.

Rei, being the most sober of the trio that night, obviously remembered having sex with Shinji in her inebriated state. She blacked out after cumming quite a bit, waking up to the sight of the ceiling and the bed being empty. She heard the shower running from where she was, presuming Shinji was taking a shower...or Asuka, one of the two. Rei herself cleaned off in one of the public restrooms downstairs.

Asuka remembered walking towards her room and sitting down on the bed, waiting for Shinji. Mere moments later, she had to throw up, meaning she got up off the bed, and after stumbling a few times, managed to make it to the toilet and hurl her guts out. That was the last thing she remembered. She woke up with her head in the toilet bowl to a pounding hangover and the smell of vomit. If there was anything left to puke out, she would have done it again. Instead, she flushed the toilet and washed herself off in the shower.

All three were quite unsure how to break the uneasy silence. Neither of them quite knew what to say. So all three went for the first excuse that popped into their minds.

"Bathroom!" all three exclaimed.

All three scurried into the nearest bathroom, which fortunately for them was empty at the time. All three stood by the sink, with Shinji right in the middle. Ironically, she was the least nervous of the three girls. Both the other girls had suspicions of each other, but were unable to be open about it. Neither of them expected the other to break the silence, so they each individually decided to do it.

"Um, Rei," Asuka said, "I have something I should say to you."

"Wait," Rei said, "I have something to get off my mind."

"I slept with Shinji!" both exclaimed.

Shinji gulped, knowing what could happen when two girls fight over the same person. She was no longer the least nervous person in the bathroom.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rei sighed, "I thought you would be angry."

"I thought _you_ would be angry!" Asuka replied, "I'm so relieved!"

"W-What about _me_?" Shinji asked.

"What about you?" Asuka asked, "Do you have a preference between us?"

"Or do you...like both of us?" Rei asked.

Shinji stared at the other girls as they looked inquisitively into her eyes. But they already knew the answer she would give, even before she spoke.

"...both?"

Asuka and Rei gave her the biggest hug, followed by each of them giving her a kiss on the cheek. And that was when Shinji grabbed both of them by their waists, pulling them closer.

"Mmmm..." all three girls moaned.

It didn't take Rei long to put her hands on Shinji's breasts, rubbing them lovingly. Asuka was simply okay with grabbing Shinji's ass and squeezing it firmly. Shinji, however, always had her eyes on boobs, and was diligently loosening both of the other girls' shirts. Fortunately for her, Rei had a loose t-shirt while Asuka had a button-down shirt, so it was a lot easier than it would normally be from her position. From there, it was a simple trick of the fingers to undo their bras. After feeling their breasts drop freely, Asuka and Rei hoisted up their upper bodies and let their breasts bounce for Shinji. From her perspective, it was all slow motion...Rei's giant melon breasts jiggling up and down, and Asuka's slightly smaller (by mere inches) but equally bouncy boobs jiggling as well.

Shinji felt her penis getting hard already, and Rei could feel the tip of it poking her inner thigh. Rei got up, letting Asuka have a little fun with Shinji, while she herself pulled down Shinji's shorts, seeing her fully erect dick throbbing. She moved in and placed it in between her breasts, mushing them together like playdoh while pinching her own nipples. Meanwhile, Asuka's hands were taking their turn at Shinji's breasts, circling them around. Shinji's teeth were currently nibbling on Asuka's nipple, tugging it towards her every time she felt Asuka thrust herself forward.

"Oh, yes!" Asuka moaned.

Shinji would have moaned the same thing if her mouth was not currently sucking on Asuka's breast. Her tongue was now circling around the tip of Asuka's nipple as her own nipples got hard from the warm touch of Asuka's hands. Asuka's grip tightened when she felt her other breast being groped by Shinji's left hand, while her right hand was digging roughly into the flesh of Asuka's back, leaving dark marks where she gripped.

Shinji started cumming from the boobjob Rei was giving her. She exploded on Rei's face, dripping down her cheek as Rei started dripping cum onto the leg she had been sitting on. Asuka began cumming onto Shinji's other leg, which began flowing down her skin to the tile floor. All three girls cried out in bliss at the same time, letting themselves cum freely until there was nothing left. Both girls laid down next to Shinji as all three of them panted heavily from their strenuous (yet extremely pleasurable) activities.

"Well," Shinji panted, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither," Asuka sighed, "But at least we don't have to hide anything from each other."

"Mm-hmm," Rei agreed, "If anything, we can keep doing this together."

"I'm so glad we can all share things with each other," Asuka said.

"Me too," Rei sighed happily.

"Um," Shinji said, "Do either of you know how long we were?"

"Why does that..."

Asuka was cut off when the bathroom door opened. Hikari had been talking on her phone about some school activities. Not a surprise, given she was class president. But the minute she fully entered the bathroom, she saw three of her classmates fully nude and covered in cum. Hikari was almost at a loss for words, but not before dismissing whoever was on the other line.

"...I'm gonna have to call you back...No, you _really_ don't want to know..."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
